bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toppling Tower
"Toppling Tower" is the codename for one of the Jigoku Kami's members. He is generally called "Top" by his friends and/or colleagues. He was once a powerful Shinigami, but rank and division is unknown. Personality: Toppling Tower is a quite modest and honest person, and can have major personality changes very fast, such as changing from humorous and unserious to brave and serious. Background: Toppling Tower was once a powerful wandering warrior who fought in middle Europe before his death. He was then transferred to the European Soul Society, where he lived as a Shinigami until modern times. He recently left Soul Society to live as a Jigoku Kami, where he also regained his times' clothes. Not much more is known. Equipment: Bracelets: 'Toppling Tower is equipped with two golden bracelets on either arm. They are resistant to some power, being able to block any unreleased Zanpakuto. The bracelets actively absorb Reiatsu when not in use, and releases this through glowing with energy, casting some Reiatsu which Toppling Tower himself can channel in which way he prefers. Toppling Tower himself refers to the bracelets as an emergency use, since its weak overall power is not suited for main combat, more of a secret card. *'Defensive: By channeling the absorbed Reiatsu through himself and the air in front of him, Toppling Tower can create some small shield in front of him when no other defense is available. The shield cannot take much damage, and shatters after hit, no matter how strong the incoming attack was. *'Shockwave:' By slamming both wrists together with the bracelets, Toppling Tower can create a shockwave emitted from his arms outwards, stunning or pushing back enemies. Abilities and Powers: Great Reiatsu: Toppling Tower has shown extreme Reiatsu, capable of using it as a "outer skin" as noted by himself. It usually flares around him like fire, and is in a golden or yellow color. *'Reiatsu Protection: '''By projecting Reiatsu around him, he is able to sense attacks coming at him much quicker, by feeling vibrations in the Reiatsu. The Reiatsu also slows things down a little, to provide him a puny chance to escape the attack. *'Arashi no Yari (Spear of Storms): One of Top's signature techniques. Compressing his reiatsu in the shape of a spear, which is about 1 meter (3 feet) long. It greatly resembles a (thick) jolt of lightning. This spear can be both thrown and wielded like a sword, although using it as a projectile weapon is much more efficient -Toppling Tower already uses Zeus as a primary weapon, which is quite equal in power to the Arashi no Yari, thus it is meaningless to use instead of Zeus. When thrown, it does in fact even more resemble a thunder-strike, and creates an explosion when hit. Even though the spear itself blows up upon contact, anything it "pierces" gains a hole all the way through. 'Zanjutsu Expert: ''Top' is extremely proficient in wielding his Zanpakuto, utilizing its abilities and taking advantage of every thing it can provide. '''Master Tactician: Toppling Tower is a very good tactician, even in the midst of a battle. He is known for taking advantage of every little thing in his surrounding, such as rocks, gravity, weight, length, range, trees, mist, darkness or other weaknesses/strength of himself and/or his opponent. Royal Element: Unknown. Zanpakuto: Zeus ("God of the Skies") is the name of Toppling Towers Zanpakuto, which takes the form of a medieval sword with a cross-like guard and a silver blade. Shikai: Zeus' Shikai Command is "Wake up", in which Zeus' blade turns golden and Toppling Tower's forearm gets golden plated armor. His eyes also turn golden, but in a much darker shade than his sword and arm. ''Shikai Special Abilities: ''Zeus possesses two special abilities called Tsuki no Tate ("Shield of the Moon") and Taiyo no Yoroi ("Armor of the Sun"). *'Tsuki no Tate;' The first ability grants both Zeus and Toppling Tower the ability to literally absorb Reiatsu, either from a living being (e.g humans, Hollows, Visored or Shinigami) or from a Reiatsu-based attack or object (e.g effects caused by Kido, Zanpakuto, Hollow-skills, Royal Element or such). Most species -except Hollows- react the same depending on how much Reiatsu they possess. The weakest of them, Humans, fall into a coma. Shinigami and Visored weakens and tires. Hollows react different than the other ones, in which they seem to break down in the area touched. Of course, all the Reiatsu absorbed goes straight to Toppling Tower, but is preserved in "another space", meaning his own and the absorbed Reiatsu do not mix. This practically means Toppling Tower is immune to energy-based attacks, as he can absorb them before harming him. *'Taiyo no Yoroi;' The second power Zeus grants is in fact the ability to release the Reiatsu absorbed with Tsuki no Tate. He absorbs the "Stolen Reiatsu" and then converts it into his own, empowering most physical aspects, such as speed, strength and durability. His Reiatsu also seems to rise in power, and can create splitting shockwaves with a mere palm thrust -as seen when he split and utterly crushed the giant stream of energy created by an unknown human taken over by Evil Lost Reiatsu. Bankai: '''Unknown ''Bankai Special Abilities: '''''Unknown Trivia: *Both the technique Arashi no Yari and the Zanpakuto name Zeus is based off The god Zeus in the greek mythology, who was said to wield lightning as weapons.